Admitting Feelings
by csinycastle85
Summary: Can one personal bring two people together? Read and review, but no flames please.
1. The First Step

**Title: Admitting Feelings**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. **

**Author's Note: **Companion piece to the Nick/OC prequel that is to follow later**. Just after the end of season 9. A random story that needed to be written and the name of the newspaper is made up. Catherine's birth year is 1963 and 1971 for Archie Johnson. Gemini Arcade Palace is located in Las Vegas.**

**Beta'd by: Simply Laura**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 1: The First Step**

**Mentions of/Spoilers for: Coming of Rage (4.10), Viva Las Vegas (5.1), Weeping Willows (5.20)**

* * *

><p>It was one of those days where the entire grave shift crew was busy from the CSIs to the lab techs. As it neared the end of shift, Catherine was in her office looking over the reports and finishing up the paperwork.<p>

For the duration of that time, one thing had been bugging her: how she had been single for way too long. It seemed like almost everyone had someone, Wendy and Hodges, Mandy and Henry, Sara and Grissom, and Greg was with the new lab tech Larissa Lang; even Archie had a girlfriend at least that was what he mentioned over five years ago during the Brian Haddick homicide case.

Warrick was gone and she missed him terribly. This left her best friend and assistant supervisor for the grave shift, Nick Stokes. Nick had now married the lovely Aurelia two years ago and were the parents of Catherine's adorable eighteen month old goddaughter, Chloe Stokes.

As the paperwork seemed nowhere near done, she took of her glasses and rested her eyes from the eye strain. When she heard her elbow wrinkle paper she looked down and saw the personal section of the newspaper that was opened right in front of her. Now Catherine would be more like the type who sought guys at bars after work and not with personal ads or online dating.

The only problem was her run of bad luck with picking up guys from bars considering Chris Bezich cheating on her and with her run in with Adam Novak a few years back.

She looked over the ads and thought, _what have I got to lose? _

The moment she had her mind made up, she decided that if she finished the paperwork at a reasonable time then she could place the ad before leaving. With that new found resolve she completed her load of the paperwork within a half an hour.

With the paperwork completed in she jotted down the possible details she wanted to include.

When she was done reading it over she thought, _good thing I have disposable email address to use._

Satisfied with what she read she calls the paper, LV Scope and eventually dictated and the person in charge who then told her it would be printed in two days.

What Catherine didn't know was that move was about to change her life.

-x-

The next morning as Archie was getting in and the first thing on his mind was sleep. Most of the time he could sleep on a few hours and he would be fine; however, this past shift was grueling as they were stretched to their limits.

After he had sufficient amount of sleep he downstairs to the lobby to get his mail.

As he took the elevator back up to the seventh floor he perused his pile of mail, _junk, junk, bill, bill, bill, letter from old college friend, and newspaper._

Archie usually didn't get the paper but recently had gotten a free subscription trial to the LV Scope and decided to use it.

Once he was back upstairs, he got the bills paid so it would be one less thing to worry about. Then after reading the letter from his friend, he looked through the newspaper and flipped to comics and caught up on sports.

Suddenly for some reason he was compelled to read the personals when normally he would skip that section. True it has been six months since his ex-girlfriend, Tao Mei-Hua ended their relationship, he wasn't sure if he was ready to date again.

While he continued to debate with himself he thought _if I do skim through the personal section what is the harm in that?_

After scanning for about twenty minutes Archie almost gave up when an ad caught his attention.

**_SWF, 46, Pisces, seeking SM of any ethnicity and astrological sign and must be btwn. the ages of 35-45. Looking for companionship that could lead to something more. Love an adventure and would like to try new things. If this is you please send an email to esmeraldaalwoodATyopmaiDOTcom._**

What got Archie's attention the most was "love an adventure and would like to try new things". He let his mind wonder a little, _it is not every day that I could get them interested in surfing or snowboarding which was two things that I could get Mei-Hua to try even once._

As soon the thought passed he went to his laptop and opened up his laptop and logged on as alter ego identity and began typing away. Archie read it once over and when he was satisfied he pressed send and hoped for the best.

-x-

Catherine was at home enjoying the rare one day off she had off since becoming grave shift supervisor when she heard her phone beep.

She groaned to herself, _better not be a call in from Ecklie._

When she checked to see that she got another message in her disposable email. Ever since she had placed the personal ad she had been inundated with reply after reply; for some reason none of the guys interested her but when she saw a message from a bdestin777 that got her attention.

She opened the message hoping it will lead her somewhere.

**_Greetings mi'lady Esmeralda,_**

**_Your ad caught my eye and thought I would email you. I am Ballard Destin and a thirty eight year old single Asian male. I am one for adventures, being and trying new things. Send a reply if I am the guy you are seeking. Can't wait to her from you._**

**_Smiles,_**

**_Ballard Destin_**

Catherine couldn't help but smile at the email, _Ballard? Hmmm from the mood of the email of it he sounds like a decent guy. Well, he does sound like someone I would want to be with._

With her mind made up she hit reply and sent a message back to Ballard.

-x-

Over the next two weeks Catherine acted as Esmeralda exchanged messages with Ballard and it seemed to be working out well.

Archie felt comfortable enough to ask Esmeralda on a date; only he hadn't made the connection it was someone he already knew.

As Catherine was in her office dealing with paperwork once again, she felt her phone buzz. She knew immediately who it was; she pulled it out and read it quickly.

**_Greetings mi'lady Esmeralda,_**

**_Since getting to know you better I was wondering if you would like to go out with me? We can keep it simple and casual for the first date? Let me know._**

**_Smiles,_**

**_Ballard _**

After reading the message Catherine grinned, _it is about time._

She quickly typed a reply and sent it.

**_Ballard,_**

**_I would love to go on a date with you. Just name the day and the place. I will be there…can't wait to meet you in person._**

**_With anticipation,_**

**_Esmeralda_**

It didn't take long for Catherine to a get response.

**_Mi'lady Esmeralda,_**

**_How about a night at the Gemini Arcade for some fun and games this Friday at 7:30pm? Look for a green and white polo and cream khaki pants with slightly spiked hair by the air hockey table._**

**_Looking forward to meeting you,_**

**_Ballard_**

Catherine took a deep breath...she was four days away from meeting for her date and she knew looking forward to it would make the week go much slower. Letting out a sigh, Catherine put her phone away and went back to the stack of paperwork needing to be dealt with.

-x-

Strangely enough they had enough cases to keep Catherine's mind off the upcoming date.

Luckily she had the night of the date off. She had gotten out of the shower and had freshened up and was looking through her wardrobe for a casual outfit she didn't hear Lindsey walk up, "Mom, do you need any help?"

Catherine jumped a little, "Lindsey, don't do that."

Lindsey shrugged, "Sorry mom. Do you need help picking out an outfit for your date tonight?"

"How did you know I had date tonight?"

"The way that you have been pacing especially since this morning."

"Really?"

"Yea mom," answered Lindsey then added, "Here how about your favorite purple sleeveless shirt with your best pair dark skinny jeans that you wear only during special occasions?"

Raising an eyebrow at her daughter, "Oh so you think this would count of a special occasion?"

"Yes mom, I do and the guy you are meeting tonight may the one for you."

Catherine blinked and pulled Lindsey into a hug, "What would I do without you?"

Lindsey only hugged her mother back.

Once they came apart Catherine inquired, "Do you have everything you need for your annual camping trip with your aunt and cousin?"

Lindsey's answer was short and to the point, "Yep I do."

Right then they heard car honking, and a "Got to go mom, I will see you Sunday. Have fun tonight", Lindsey darted out of her mother's room and towards the front door.

Catherine let out another sigh and then quickly got ready for her date before heading out and caught the cab she called earlier to get to the place of the meeting.

-x-

Meanwhile Archie was also getting ready and rehearsing what he wanted to say in the way of introducing himself and after many tries decided to let it flow naturally out of his mouth. After putting on his rarely used cologne he made one final check and was out the door soon there after.

-x-

After light traffic, Catherine reached Gemini Palace Arcade five minutes before the arranged time. She took a deep breath in order to calm her breathing; for some reason she was nervous.

The nervousness lasted for a millisecond when she mentally berated herself, _Snap out of it…you have been looking forward to this all week._

Catherine got out of the cab after paying the cabbie, and headed into the arcade. Once she got in, she looked around and when she spotted slightly spiked hair by the air hockey table and she headed in that direction.

Once Catherine was close enough, "Ballard?"

Archie was finishing up a game a stranger when he heard his other name. He whipped around, "Esmer-"

Archie froze when he came face to face with none other than his boss, Catherine Willows, LVPD crime lab grave shift supervisor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Thanks to my beta who pointed it out to me but there is a slight reference to "You Got Mail" (which is distributed by Warner Brothers) can you guys spot it?**

**A/N 3: Thanks for reading Chapter 1 of "Admitting Feelings". Reviews are appreciated! **


	2. Revelations

**Title: Admitting Feelings**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. **

**Beta'd by: Simply Laura**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 2: Revelations**

* * *

><p>Archie and Catherine froze when they saw each other.<p>

The first thing that went through Catherine's head was _Asian, spiky hair? I should have known it was Archie. I even thought the looked familiar from his backside when I first came in._

After a few minutes of stunned silence, Catherine came out of shock first and threw her hands in the air, "So let me get this straight, Archie you were Ballard all this time? This is unbelievable."

Archie coming out his trance, started laughing.

"What are you laughing about Archie?"

Looking at Catherine he knew just how to diffuse this situation. With a cheeky grin on his face, "Well Catherine I have something I need to admit, I have had a crush on you for sometime now but considering we work the same shift and you're my boss, well I knew it wouldn't be a good idea to…"

"…reveal it sooner?"

Archie nodded.

Catherine tried to be mad but knew she couldn't stay mad at him for long. Truth be told she did think that he was cute but for the same reasons did not say anything.

Catherine joined in on the laughter and added, "Why don't we have fun tonight and see if it would work for us, if we are to continue dare I say 'admiration'?

Archie smiled and offered his arm, "Follow me mi'lady."

Catherine grinned and took his arm.

Despite the awkwardness they experienced earlier, they had fun for the rest of the time they were there. They had taken the time to get to know each other better and Archie saw first handed how competitive Catherine could get and Catherine saw a whole different light in Archie and it came to the table games. They had played a few more games and headed elsewhere for a drink each.

By the time Archie had given Catherine the ride back to her home and walked her to her front door, Catherine didn't want it to end.

As Catherine was putting the key in the lock Archie stayed quiet but following a brief moment of silence, "Catherine I have something I want to tell you."

Catherine turned around and faced Archie, "What?"

"Okay I normally don't do this on the first date but…"

He placed his hands on Catherine's face, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs, tilted his head and kissed her.

Catherine, surprised at first by unexpected turn of events, tenses at first but relaxes and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back. Once they come apart and he sees carnal desire burning in her eyes.

Watching him she smirks and whispers, "You know Lindsey isn't home this weekend why don't you come in?"

Catherine opened the door, pulled him in the house and closed the door with her foot. The moment they get to her room Catherine couldn't wait any longer as she began the process of claiming him for herself.

Catherine gently placed her hands on Archie's clean shaven face and pulled his face in closer to hers. Briefly nipping the skin on Archie's neck and taking in the intoxicating scent of his cologne and aftershave, she moved her lips on to his and kissed him which quickly led to a steamy make out session.

Relishing in a new sensation he had never felt before, Archie wrapped his arms tightly around Catherine's slim waist, pulling her in.

When their lips parted in order to get air in their lungs, they took the time to take off their shirts. It was then he saw in what little light that had filtered in through the shades her pale skin which made her look undeniably attractive she was and how the strapless lace push up bra that nicely accentuated her chest.

Once he saw her gorgeous body, the dormant animal within him came roaring to life. He scooped her up and carried her to the bed and gently placed her down and began taking the rest of his clothes off at rapid speed. As he undressed, Catherine drank in the sight of Archie's buff body which caused the carnal desire to intensify and run rampant through her body. Archie then got on the bed and ran his fingers through her silky strawberry blonde locks. They were soon completely undressed and with protection on, they let their hands roamed on each other's bare skin.

-x-

Following several hours intense passion, both were enjoying the warmth that came from the high they had both experienced, Catherine snuggled close as she had her arms around Archie's body and was slightly dozing off into dreamland.

Archie on the other hand had a lot on his mind. One of which was how lucky he has gotten. Under normal circumstances the class and beauty of a woman like that of Catherine Willows would be way out of his league and unattainable. With his left arm around Catherine and stroking her back and thinking she was asleep and whispered, "我非常喜欢妳."

Suddenly he saw Catherine watching him with curiosity, "I don't what you said but it sounded really good."

Looking at Catherine Archie explained, "I said I adore you."

Catherine, like most other women thought men who could express their love and feelings in another language was one up from those who could barely do it in English; having it come from Archie was a major turn on.

Catherine asked silently causing Archie to almost not hearing her, "Could you teach me a phrase?"

Archie thought about it and told her, "Okay repeat after me 我要你亲吻我."

Catherine trying the best that she could, "我要你亲吻我."

Archie grinned, "Your wish my command, beautiful."

He leaned in and kissed her full on the lips.

After they came apart Catherine asked, "What did you have me say?"

"I want you to kiss me."

Here Catherine was in the arms of a very handsome man who was also bilingual, and already she was falling him.

Before she let her thoughts of another round get the better of her, she knew she had something she needed to mention.

Looking Archie straight in the eye, "You know if we are going to be together, we are going to have to be careful while at the lab especially around one person and you do know who I am talking about right?"

"Ecklie," replied Archie and then added, "I promise no PDA just very subtle glances."

Catherine smiled and asked, "How do you say I want to pull you close and kiss you?"

Archie looked lovingly at Catherine and replied, "我要把你拉近并且亲吻你."

"Come here you."

Catherine pulled him in for another kiss and before long they gave into another round of passion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 2 of "Admitting Feelings". Hope you liked it, as always reviews are appreciated! Nick/OC prequel companion piece to follow.**


End file.
